Combination shipping and display cartons are not new in the packaging art as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,864 to Hachiro Ohkubo which discloses an outer rectangular shell enclosing an inner display package. The outer shell of this prior patent completely covers the inner shell during shipping and is removed or parially removed during display.
Both U.S. Pats. 3,467,245 and 3,362,448 to Akiko Kawanada and Donald E. Everburg respectively disclose shipping cartons that may also be used as display cartons. None of the prior devices, however, provide for a display case that maintains an inclined position to its display surface in order to make the displayed item more outstanding to a potential customer, as is provided by the present invention.
While display packages that do maintain an inclined position with the surface upon which they are beind displayed, and could be used as both shipping and display packages, are known they all require additional support members to support the packages in an inclined display position.
Packages which are used to display items at an incline are also known, however, these usually have flat surfaces mating with the counter on which they are displayed. Therefore, in order to arrange the package at an incline to the counter surface, an additional insert within the display carton is required which is inclined to the base of the carton in order to provide necessary support.
A primary object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a display package which may be used both for shipping and display and which has a base surface inclined to the longitudinal axis of the package so that when the package is supported by its base on a surface for display, the longitudinal axis of the package will be inclined at an angle to the display surface so that the item may be more attractively displayed.
Another object is to provide a display and shipping package which is simple to manufacture, use and assemble, yet is attractive, and affords the necessary protection required of a shipping package.